


Spots and Stripes: The Lion Guard

by frog_whisperer



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, LITERALLY, M/M, Predator/Prey, affects all of Makucha's appearances beyond his debut-episode, canon-divergent, quarantine really got me writing fanfiction about two minor characters in a childrens show, well if no one else is going to write this highly specific fanfiction then I may as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_whisperer/pseuds/frog_whisperer
Summary: Makucha the leopard has been hunting Ajabu the okapi for years. He has finally tracked him to the Pridelands, and would have had him if The Lion Guard did not keep getting in his way. When unforeseen circumstances force predator and prey to get to know each other better, Makucha realises that there might be more to Ajabu than just how he tastes.
Relationships: Makucha/Ajabu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Spots and Stripes: The Lion Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it might be a little late to start writing Lion Guard fanfiction. But better late than never right? I've had this idea in my head ever since the episode where they both make their first appearance, so I may as well write it down now. I just think the idea of these two becoming awkward friends is so funny.  
> This first chapter is mainly just setup, I contemplated axing it and just having the last time they interacted be the end of their episode, but I think its a good way of re-establishing the major characters, a reminder of the setup, and a look into Makucha's head.

“I’ve got you now!”  
  
The sun beat down on the African plain as the spotted cat raced across the grass. Soft dirt flew from under his claws and the wind whistled through his whiskers, drawing the scent of his prey towards him.  
  
_Okapi._  
  
The strange animal ran for its life, pleading and screaming for mercy. Those white legs and striped rump were so close Makucha could almost taste them. Just one more stride…one more leap…. The smell of panic was intoxicating, and drove the big cat relentlessly onward, but his quarry was always tantalisingly out of reach.  
  
He and his prey had been born in the same place: a far, distant jungle, ruled not by the roar of the proud lions, but by the bellow of mighty gorillas; where the air was humid and the trees grew so thick and tall that they blocked out the sun. He had once been invisible in those shadows, his beautiful mottled coat blending in and out of the spots of sunlight, but so too had the other: with his deep brown coat that blended perfectly with the bark.  
  
There was nowhere to hide in the Pridelands.  
  
Makucha prided himself in being the best hunter there was, though he was still young. In the forest, he had killed and eaten one of everything that lived there (with a few exceptions, he was no fool as to take on the elephants or gorillas). He could move light on his feet to snatch birds from the highest branches, agile and quick to catch monkeys as they scattered up and down trees, and strong enough to ambush and wrestle down the forest hogs in their mud-wallows. But he had never tasted okapi.  
  
This individual had been the only one in their jungle, and the grand prize for any other hunter, so Makucha was determined to bag it for himself. He had hunted the animal relentlessly, eventually driving it from the jungle, where he followed without hesitation. His pursuit had lead him over desert, plain, swamp, and canyon, but always it managed to give him the slip.  
  
The closest he had ever come to catching it was right here in the Pridelands, and he would have done so if the blasted Lion Guard hadn’t interfered where they weren’t wanted. Still, it seemed as though the okapi intended to stay in the Pridelands, so Makucha had no intention of going anywhere. He pushed out some younger leopard from its territory far enough away from Pride Rock to avoid confrontation and claimed it as his own, where he could foray into the Pridelands on the occasional hunt for his prize, or when that could not be found, whatever else was unfortunate enough to meet his claws. The animals of the Pridelands had clearly never seen a leopard before, some of them practically walked straight into his jaws.  
  
“Leave me alone Makucha! Just go home!” Ajabu protested, for the millionth time. He was never difficult to find: okapi were made for hiding in the forests, they stuck out like a broken claw out in the plains. He was a decent enough runner though, Makucha supposed being chased so much was probably to blame for that.  
  
“No way okapi! You're not getting away this time!”  
  
Makucha knew what he was doing. He had been in the Pridelands long enough to know the scope of the land. Even if he didn’t manage to catch Ajabu on his own, he was driving him towards a sheer cliff-face: the okapi would either be forced to stop, or take his chances with the descent. It made no matter to Makucha either way.  
  
The same fact seemed to be dawning on Ajabu. The okapi’s hooves hit the ground with a new frenzy, and he attempted to veer off to the left, but wherever he went, Makucha was right on his tail, and drove him back towards the drop.  
  
Makucha purred with delight. This was it! The taste of okapi would finally be his! He allowed himself a dark chuckle.  
  
“Haha! Nowhere left to run now!”  
  
The okapi skidded to a halt, knocking a few pebbles down to the ground far below. Makucha watched as he turned around, trembling with fear as the leopard came upon him. Ajabu shut his eyes and braced himself.  
  
“That’s what you think!”  
  
Makucha stopped, claws grinding the earth. He growled. He knew that voice.  
  
In the blink of an eye, she was in front of him and poised to pounce. A cheetah, only an adolescent female, but placing herself between him and his prey all the same.  
  
“Stop right there Makucha!”  
  
The leopard groaned and rolled his eyes. _The Lion Guard_. The same up-jumped group of cubs that had spoiled his first hunt in the Pridelands, and many more besides. Why they thought that some mark gave them the authority to say who could and couldn’t hunt what was beyond him.  
  
“Ugh, get out of my way, cheetah.” He raised his paw to swipe her out of his way. Her presence meant that the rest of the Lion Guard was on their way, so the sooner he dealt with them, the better. But before he could strike, something barrelled into his face and knocked him onto his back.  
  
“Zuka Zama!”  
  
He opened his eyes and saw that obnoxious honey badger sitting on chest and grinning down at him.  
  
“Nice try leopard! But you’re gonna have to do better than that!”  
  
“Gladly.”  
  
Makucha raised a paw and swatted Bunga off of him. He flipped back over onto four legs, and stood with his shoulders hunched, growling at the badger and the cheetah.  
  
“Incoming!”  
  
Makucha looked up and only had time to duck to avoid the little egret diving at his head. He growled and swiped at the air, but Ono was long gone, and had landed with his friends in front of Ajabu. Brought low by a bird, how _embarrassing._  
  
“Back away from the okapi Makucha.”  
  
There was the one Makucha had been waiting for. He turned around and saw Kion emerging from the bushes. A young lion, with golden fur and a tuft of red mane. The leader of this little group of miscreants.  
  
“No, I don’t think I will, _lion cub._ ” Makucha smiled devilishly, looking from left to right. “I’m just trying to catch up with an old friend! What’s so wrong with that?”  
  
“You’re not allowed in the Pridelands, Makucha.” Kion stepped forward, lowering his head. “Ajabu is not to be harmed.”  
  
“So you need to leave,” said the cheetah, mirroring the lion’s actions while the badger tensed to spring, seemingly eager for the prospect of a fight.  
  
“Now.” Finished the egret, spreading his wings in what Makucha assumed was meant to be threatening, but it just made him laugh.  
  
“Oh yeah?” He looked at each one of them in turn. The lion and the cheetah were half his size, the badger and bird smaller still, and they were all little more than cubs. Even if they had been adults, he could have taken most of them.  
  
“And who’s gonna make me?”  
  
There was a roar as something huge and grey came crashing through the bushes. Makucha cursed to himself. _Great_. Of all the members of the Lion Guard, Beshte was the only one who even remotely frightened him. On his first venture into the Pridelands, he had only run when Beshte had arrived to protect his new friend.  
  
The hippo was exposing his huge teeth, and his feet trampled the ground as he rushed onto the scene, coming up behind Makucha to the left of Kion.  
  
“I am.” The hippo said, stomping one foot forcefully on the ground. The hippo was three times his size, and only half-grown, Makucha knew he would have little chance in that fight. “Ajabu!” he called out. “Are you hurt?”  
  
“I’m fine, Beshte!” Makucha heard him call back, the relief obvious in his voice as he stood up and craned his neck to get a better view of the action. “Or at least I am now, thanks to you guys!”  
  
“So, what’s it gonna be Makucha?” Kion said again, taking another step forward.  
  
Makucha growled and stared back at him, then looked over at Fuli, Bunga, and Ono. He briefly considered fighting anyway, but when he turned to look at the grey giant staring angrily at him down its huge nose, the leopard thought better of it.  
  
“Fine, you win this round.” He snarled in defeat and turned to walk away. They would not make him run again. “But next time, they won’t be there to save you, okapi!” He shouted one final threat towards Ajabu, then walked off into the grass.  
  
“Don’t bet on it!” Bunga called after him, and the leopard winced. As he disappeared into the bush he could hear the sounds of Beshte comforting Ajabu, and Kion ordering Ono to make sure Makucha left the Pridelands. They had no need to worry about that: Makucha knew they would be on too high alert for him to successfully try anything else.  
  
But the Lion Guard could not be everywhere at once, and the Pridelands were a huge place. One day they would be too far away, and there were would be nothing between him and Ajabu.  
  
The okapi would be his: one way or another.


End file.
